The Landing Party
by Jamille Shane
Summary: The next installment in my Spock/Uhura series. For once it really is a simple landing party. But the separate dramas that pop up during it back on the Enterprise is where the story is at.  Some Christine Chapel drama, too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Captain's Log, Stardate 1603.7: We are about to embark on yet another landing party. We expect it to be a relaxing mission with our host race, The Gerrin, who are apparently very pleased to meet us. We are ordered by the Federation to enter talks with the very gregarious race in order to make certain our presence in this region is acceptable to them, in future._

The landing party stood in the transporter room strapping on all necessary equipment. Its complement included the Captain, Mr. Spock, Mr. Sulu, Ms. Uhura, Dr. McCoy and lastly, Vinting, a security member.

"Well these people seem happy enough, Jim. Is Vinting _really_ necessary?" said Dr. McCoy as he stowed his medical tri-corder in his bag.

Before the captain could answer, Spock was on it. "May I remind you, doctor, the new regulations state that all landing parties must include at least one member of security."

"Uhura, do you have that equipment so that you can take the readings needed?" asked the Captain.

"Yes, sir," she said. "The universal translator is ready to take a sample of another language, sir."

"Jim, do you think it's a good idea for Uhura to be hobnobbing with the other side without us?" asked McCoy.

"She's our head of communications, doctor," said Kirk, getting a little bit testy with McCoy. "We've been assured by the Gerrin that the people on their planet known as the Qimba are very much looking forward to having their language and ways explored."

"If you say so, Jim," said McCoy as he and the rest of the party placed themselves on the transporter pads.

Uhura didn't miss the look sent her way by Mr. Spock. Just when she thought his mind was solely on his work, she would only just catch him observing her from the corner of her eye. She knew he had his doubts about her going down to see the Qimba while they spent all of their time with the Gerrin. In fact, Vinting was there to guard _her_ this time.

"Energize," said the captain.

The familiar tingle of the transporter enveloped them and for a split second there was nothingness. And then the fragments of the world below were beginning to reappear in shimmering lights. Soon enough, everyone was in one piece and could see their hosts waiting for them.

The first sensation upon rematerializing was that of a very warm breeze. It was refreshing after having been pent up on a starship for weeks. The greenery surrounding them was unparalleled. "This is beautiful," Uhura found herself whispering low enough so that almost no one could hear her.

There were trees dotted here and there and not twenty feet away there stood a stream that ran through whatever property this was. But the warm breeze was enough to seduce anyone. A party of four men came forward to meet them. "Welcome, welcome, Captain Kirk of the Enterprise," said the apparent leader. He was a short almost round man with close-cropped hair and a twenty-watt smile. He and his companions were of varying sizes and weights and were obviously not of the same family grouping.

"Prime Minister Wex," said the Captain as he shook the man's hand. "May I present my Science Officer, Mister Spock. And this is Mr. Sulu, Lieutenant Uhura, Dr. McCoy and Ensign Vinting."

"Pleased to meet you all," he said as he nodded at each in turn. "I presume that this is the brave Miss Uhura that has volunteered to spend her time with the Qimba?"

"Yes, that's our Uhura," said Captain Kirk with a grin.

Uhura stepped forward with a smile of her own. "If I could get to work as soon as possible, Prime Minister?"

"Yes, of course!" he said. "Wait here. I will bring the one who will transport you there. Who, may I ask, will be accompanying the young lady?"

"I will, Minister Wex," said Ensign Vinting.

"Yes, of course, excellent," said Wex as he walked away.

Vinting's presence suddenly made sense to Dr. McCoy. He couldn't help but to smirk at Spock. He would never outwardly show his worry, but he could put a little insurance toward it by assigning her a personal bodyguard. But Dr. McCoy, nor Vinting, would ever know what happened in order for the security guard to be assigned directly to her and not the Captain.

####

She was pacing back and forth in her quarters and was more than a little bit angry. As soon as her chimer sounded, she snapped, "Come in!"

Spock appeared and she turned to look at him. She knew she wouldn't be angry with him for long, but while the fire burned—"Why is Vinting going to be following me around when I go to collect data among the Qimba?"

"I do not understand why you find it necessary to assume it was solely my decision-"

"I _asked_ the Captain and he said _you_ were the one that assigned Vinting to me."

Spock found himself reveling in admiration that she was so intelligent she made certain to check her facts before accusing him of anything. "Then since this fact has been established, I stand accused of exactly what, Nyota?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

She knew this game he was playing. It was called 'evade and outmaneuver'. He would ask questions to her questions and then attempt to use his physical proximity to scramble her thoughts. But it wasn't going to work this time. "You're sending a babysitter to watch out for me, Spock!"

"I do not understand this expression," he said as he was then in her space, looking down into her very lovely infuriated face.

"You know exactly what I mean, but I'll clarify that for you," she said. "You're sending someone with me because you think I'll be in danger and I can't handle myself."

"That fact has yet to be established, Nyota," he said as he was intentionally ambiguous.

"What? That I'll be in danger or that I can't handle myself?"

"We are both aware that you are quite capable of handling yourself efficiently when on any landing party. However-"

"The danger factor has been deemed as nonexistent, so why is Vinting coming with me?" she demanded to know.

"It is ill-advised for anyone to travel alone during a landing party, lieutenant. That is a very necessary and logical rule."

"I know that. So then here's my next question. Why isn't someone else from communications coming with me?"

Spock found himself thinking perhaps it was time to tell her the entire truth. "I believe I have the qualifications necessary in many areas of the sciences, therefore I asked the Captain for permission to accompany you during your duties and I was given a negative answer."

She put her hands on her hips and just looked up into his straight face. "So _you_ decided since you can't come along, I should have a security guard instead of another member of communications?"

He didn't see why he should deny it. "That is correct." Plus, the other two members of communications were males that did not at all look physically intimidating. He wanted a male with his Nyota that sent out a clear message.

"And the security guard is coming with me instead of another member of communications because?"

"It is ill-advised for a crew member to be alone during any aspect of a landing party."

"Now you just went and talked us back into a circle!" she accused.

"I have simply stated the facts."

She knew she was not going to get a straight answer on this one. He had tried to come with her and when told no, he had assigned her a guard. She then had a brief flash that she didn't understand. That other Spock she had met those years ago…that other one in the mirror universe, this is something he would have done. She wanted to laugh but didn't. "You're acting like _him_," she accused.

He found himself folding his arms. He knew exactly to whom she was comparing him. He didn't care to have himself compared to anyone, not even himself. "Did you find him…compelling?"

She knew lying was useless. He would find out someday anyway, so she found herself admitting, "In a strange way, yes, I did. Then again, I think it was the goatee. It suited you—um him."

He didn't expect the burn of jealousy in his gut, but there it was. She had found his counterpart attractive before the two of them had ever become an item.

"And anyway, that's not what we're talking about right now, we're talking about my babysitter for a safe landing party and how you seem to think you have to make sure I don't get so much as a paper cut!"

Spock admitted, "I am unapologetic about making certain of your safety at all times."

"I did manage to take care of myself before we got together, you know," she said, offhand. And that line of thought caused her to change tactics. "If we weren't together, would you have done this, Spock?"

He thought about it and then admitted, "No. I would have assigned another member of communications to your detail. However since no others were deemed necessary on this mission, I would have perhaps sent Dr. McCoy with you."

"But in this situation, you tried to go with me yourself but the captain said 'no', hence the security man."

"Precisely."

"You don't see that as biased and unfair?"

"No. Had I have prevented your going on the landing party altogether, that would have been biased and unfair."

She saw she wasn't going to get him to budge on the subject. He was not ashamed of his actions. She suspected when it came down to her and his duty, he would always do his duty first. But if there were some loophole where he could make certain of her safety at all times, he would take it. And this was one of those times.

She turned and folded her arms, her back to him. All he could see was her hair and a very appealing view of the back of her neck. Her hair was longer, but she had begun wearing it pinned up and out of the way lately. He found himself inching closer to her.

Nyota felt her anger being burned away by his warm presence, now so close to the back of her. She was finding it difficult to breathe and was grateful he couldn't see the effect he was having on her.

Spock did not deny his urge as his hands reached out and circled her waist, pulled her in close to him. "Nyota," he whispered while using _that_ tone on her, the one that made her knees weak. "Please do not remain angry with me."

Instead of answering verbally, she found herself gasping lightly as she felt his lips gently caressing the nape of her neck. Instantly aroused, she was angry with herself for the reaction and found herself turning so as to put a stop to him trying to seduce the anger from her. The moment she turned, though, his very precise lips were on hers.

They had barely touched since the both of them had decided to take things slowly. Initially they'd both wanted to wait until they bonded, and they didn't want to do that until their families were present. But those plans were in doubt at the moment, because he found himself backing her up and pressing her against the wall, his hands holding hers up above them. Fitting his lips to hers again, he was then holding her up with his body since her legs had obviously gone weak. His tongue wasn't far behind in the assault on her senses as their kiss deepened. He could feel her arousal through their skin to skin contact and it yanked him in even further. The kiss deepened by another level and he knew they couldn't keep this up for much longer.

He forced himself to let her go and back away. How had they wound up in this predicament? He found it difficult to think straight.

She looked at him but didn't expect the look in his eyes that was there at that moment. Heavy lidded with desire, he could barely breathe as he admitted, "Nyota, I do not wish to leave you this night, but I shall."

"You're not off the hook about this security guard issue, Spock," she warned.

He swallowed back another wave of desire. "Duly noted," he all but whispered as he forced himself to walk to her door.

"And Spock-"

He paused, turned his eyes back to look at her lovely face.

"I feel the same way about leaving you every night." Her eyes had turned into their own form of flame as they held his.

He found himself forcing out the words, "Do not utter those words to me again, Nyota, unless you intend to follow it up with a sharp bite to my pectoral region and an intention for us to become entangled in one another for a very long time afterward." And his eyes said he meant it.

She didn't have time to react as he quickly left her room after that. She turned on a very cold shower and then just stood in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Uhura was enjoying her time among the Qimba collecting data. She had already decided, before beaming down, that even though she had been quite angry with Spock for assigning Vinting to her, she would not take out her anger on the security man. Instead, she spent the day trying to engage him in conversation during her various duties. He was very much a guard but warmed up at some point when a few of the children clustered around Uhura with bright, sweet smiles, inching ever closer, wanting to sneak a look at her equipment, especially her tri-corder.

Uhura saw why the Gerrin saw themselves as 'better' than the Qimba. Their counterparts lived in temporary dwellings that resembled something like tents, but for the most part their culture was a beautiful, intact, functioning system. Although they did not seem to enjoy their counterparts love for landscaping, their way of life was not at all bad as far as she was concerned. Their children were clean and well-cared for. They kept the older children engaged for half the day in one particular tent that she figured was a kind of school. And from what Uhura could gather from having the opportunity to speak with the adults among the Qimba as she catalogued their language, their ideals were quite noble.

Their tent-like structures, too, were very large, clean and quite livable. The floors of the living quarters were made of handmade thick rugs shorn from their livestock that looked a lot like sheep. And the walls of the tents on the inside were reinforced with thick rugs that hung and shielded everyone from the outside elements.

The men and women among the Qimba seemed to hold equal status, and their children were as children everywhere; carefree, loving and smiling at strangers. The adults, for their part, were a little standoffish at first. But when they saw that Uhura was there and truly eager to hear their language and find out their ways, they opened up quite nicely with her.

A particularly tall, proud young girl named Leemi took to following Uhura and Vinting around for most of that first day. At first Nyota assumed the girl was following them because she saw them as a threat. Then she realized that Leemi was giving Vinting 'eyes'. She saw the security man realized it as he blushed red. Instead of comfort from Uhura, though, he found her winking at him mischievously as she laughed.

One of the littlest children went to Uhura toward the end of the day when she was packing up her things. "Qarimi! Qarimi!" said the tiny voice. She couldn't have been more than three years of age.

At first Nyota had no idea what the child was asking for until Vinting pointed out, "My little sister used to do that when she wanted someone to pick her up."

Uhura realized then that the little ones' arms were up and extended outward with the fingers continually opening and closing toward her. She looked down into the big brown eyes and found herself melting. She picked the little girl up and was met by her squeal of delight.

Almost before she was done packing up to go back to the _Enterpriese_, the children were clustering around her again, so she sang them a little lullaby from her youth. Just as she was finishing her song, her communicator went off. Nyota opened it and was met by the cool tone of a very familiar voice. "Spock, here," came the crisp announcement.

"This is Lieutenant Uhura," she announced. "I'm almost done packing up my things for the day, Commander."

"The Captain wishes to know your status, Lieutenant."

_The Captain, my eye_ she thought. "All is well and I'm on my way back to the ship now, sir."

"Spock out."

####

Her very professional tone toward him was noted. He knew she was still quite angry with him. He wished to do something to make things better between them. He had evaluated his stance carefully toward assigning Vinting to her before it was done, but he was ready to now consider that perhaps it was time to reevaluate. He had not, in his initial evaluation, considered the effect this would have on Nyota or their relationship. He had been missing a piece of the equation and knew it was now time he reconsidered the facts.

Waiting for her in the transporter room, he saw her very shapely form as Scotty finished the beam-up process. The minute they rematerialized, Vinting turned to Uhura and went to help her with her excess equipment. The two were laughing and talking about the children down on the surface and a young woman named Leemi. It did not matter to him what the subject matter happened to be, however. What Spock didn't care for was the way Uhura was smiling up at the security man. And Vinting seemed to quite enjoy the smile of the petite cinnamon skinned woman.

Spock found himself wishing to remove the smile from Vinting's face by force but his internal controls asserted themselves and reminded him that the young man had been Uhura's shipmate for quite sometime. He also knew that Nyota was not the sort of woman to be so fickle as to throw a man over simply because another had caught her eye. His internal controls also reminded him that it was better for Uhura to get along with her Landing Party partner. Perhaps, he considered, she had gotten past being angry with him about the situation. If that was so, he was willing to suppose he had imagined her overly professional tone on the communicator. Despite all of the thoughts in his mind, he still did not care for the way the two were smiling, laughing and talking to one another.

"I didn't know what to _do_," Vinting said with mock drama while laughing as he helped Uhura haul the large bag down the transporter room steps. "She was standing there waiting for something and I felt terrible about it!"

"What, you didn't like her, Vinting?" joked Nyota.

"She's about the same age as my baby sister!" he laughed. "And I stress the word 'baby' in front of the word 'sister'."

She laughed at his words, but some part of her could detect that Spock was not only standing there, but he was watching silently, jealousy brewing. She turned to look at the commander. "We're finished with our duties for today, sir," she announced formally.

"It looks like you need a wee bit of help," Scotty said to her from behind Mr. Spock.

"It's okay, I got it, sir," said Vinting as he moved the equipment to the side of the transporter room and close to the door. He then turned to Uhura, serious then. "You think we should just leave it here for now?" he asked. "Maybe you'll need it again tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," said Uhura. "I have all of the information I wanted to collect and I won't need to bring it back down there tomorrow since it's just going to be a whole lot of talking."

He puffed up his chest once again in a joking gesture. "Don't you worry about it, little lady, Mr. Scott and I will put it away."

Uhura looked over at Scotty with an 'are you sure?' expression on her face as she pointed one long fingernail at the big bag of equipment.

"Don't worry yourself, lass. Vinting and I can take care of it," the engineer assured her. "I've done my bit of hauling over the years. And I can certainly do it for my favorite communications officer," he said with a smile.

The trio laughed as Uhura said, "Thanks, fellas."

Spock, inexplicably annoyed at both males by that point, said, "You will report to my quarters to give me an analyses of your day, lieutenant," he said. "And by all means, bring your tri-corder. I am interested in what you happened to do for the entire day."

She caught his true meaning and kept her lips shut. What a jealous man! What she had to say to him was about to get said in the privacy of his quarters. And when she was done with _him_ those Vulcan ears would be ringing!

####

They entered his quarters and the door closed behind them. Both would ordinarily have fallen into one another's arms, but Spock sensed Uhura's building anger, and Nyota had several bones to pick with Spock.

"Look here, mister!" she said as she suddenly turned and looked up into his serious face. "If you even _think_ you can stand there and have the nerve become jealous after you're the one who assigned the security man to me, you have got some nerve on you!"

"You looked as if you quite enjoyed Vinting's company. I supposed from your behavior toward him you must have gotten past my decision to assign him to you."

"Oh, no, I haven't! I just figured why punish Vinting when I'm pissed off at _you_!"

He had to give his Nyota credit. Any other put into her situation might most likely have been cold and sniping toward Vinting the entire day if he were there against their will. But his Nyota had risen above that and treated Vinting as nicely as possible. And then the jealousy struck anew. She had done more than treat him as nicely as possible. She had smiled at him, repeatedly, joked with him, became quite familiar with him as a person. In his opinion his Nyota that treated Vinting too well!

"Is the reason you decided to behave that way toward Vinting because you wished to elicit a reaction from me? Did you, at all, behave this nicely toward him the entire day or was it only recently when you realized I would be awaiting your presence in the transporter room?" He knew from the look on her face that he had gone a little too far.

That was it for Uhura. "You know what? I'm leaving right now. When you're thinking straight, come back and we can talk about this again."

Before she could leave, though, he was standing in front of her, blocking her path to the door. "You will not leave my presence until you are no longer angry with me, Nyota."

"Oh so is that an order, sir?" she asked.

"No, I do not speak to you as a superior officer. I speak to you as the one who wishes to become yours fully. And it is unwise to speak harsh words with one another then part ways. Do you not see the logic of that?"

She heard the word 'logic' and really wanted to slap him across the face. "Yes, it is _logical_. But at least I'm supposed to have a choice! Which you seem to be having trouble giving me, choices!"

He was taken aback. "Are you asserting that I have become a controlling male?"

"Um, yes!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

He was truly shocked. He walked away from her and sat on his bunk, thought of what she had just told him. He went through his track record with her and realized that, yes, he had on many occasions obstructed his Nyota and tried every way to force her into doing things his way. "Fascinating," he found himself murmuring.

She noticed how he'd become slightly different, as if he were truly thinking of something. She went to where he was sitting to see the expression on his face. "Spock?" she whispered.

He turned to her. Even despite her anger with him, she was still concerned with how he was doing. His innards were rocked with emotion for the woman looking down at him with concern. "You are correct, Nyota. I must endeavor to control myself better when it comes to you."

She hadn't expected him to say that so quickly. "Spock, what's made you so…jealous. So-"

"I remembered what you said…about 'him'."

She realized that that was the beginning of all their drama. A week before she made the mistake of telling Spock of her experience in the mirror universe with his counterpart. Though next to nothing had happened between them, he seemed to be consumed with jealousy toward the man. To make things even worse, she had been, back then, free to pursue whatever it was she'd wished with his counterpart…though she hadn't. "Does it bother you that much, Spock?" she asked gently as she still kept her distance.

He would never admit to being 'bothered' by anything, but he did find himself asking, "Did you find him compelling because of who he was? Or because of the differences between us?"

Nyota thought to herself, it was like telling a man you found his twin disgustingly sexy. "Spock," she said as she sat down next to him on his bunk. "He thought I was_ his_ Uhura. He only kissed me twice. I tried to play along and even then, he knew something was wrong." She found herself about to laugh, but held it back. "He assumed I was angry with him over something."

"And the differences between us?" he asked, not wishing to know anymore about any physical contact or the inner workings of the mind of a man that had caught Nyota's attention, even his alternate self.

"Spock, something tells me that though I was afraid of that man, in a way you are more like him on the inside than you would probably like to admit."

He was startled by her accuracy in assessing who he truly was. And the two had yet to touch minds! Looking at her, he was filled with some emotion that he could not give a name to. He wanted her very much at that moment, but knew that that was not the time to allow it to overtake him. "You are correct, Nyota. Underneath my control and logic I am little more than what my ancestors were. Savage, brutal, jealous of every male within ten meters of you."

She saw the emotion sparkling in his eyes, though it didn't show on his face. "I understand why you assigned Vinting to me. That doesn't mean I'm still not pissed off at you about it, but I understand."

"I will endeavor, in future, to behave more as your commander in all things pertaining to our duty aboard this ship," he promised.

She inched closer to him. "And I'll try to be as understanding as possible about-"

His mouth was on hers, then, stopping her words. "Nyota," he said between kisses. "You have been more than understanding. I will try my utmost to be worthy of you."

Her heart turned over as she eagerly lifted herself and sat on his lap. "You are, Spock!" she said as she began to kiss him again.

His instincts were attempting to take over then. They were saying _lock her mind to yours, make her yours __**now**__, do not hesitate!_ He immediately stopped kissing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He could barely control his breathing. "It happened again."

She swallowed back her fear. It had been happening every time the two of them became too emotional while touching one another for the past month. "Maybe you and I should just bond now and-"

"No! You wished very much for us to meet one another's families, first, at the least. And I concur."

She stood up and walked away from him. "We can keep trying to wait, but sooner or later my libido is going to win out and so is yours."

He found himself seeing a challenge in those words and wanted to rise to it. His instincts had been attempting to take over repeatedly with him concerning her. "This is terribly improper," he found himself murmuring. "I am failing to control myself in connection with you on every level."

She saw his distress and couldn't stand it. "I'm so sorry, Spock."

He pulled her back to sit on his lap again. "There is no reason for you to be sorry, Nyota," he said as his eyes searched hers.

It shook her sometimes, the way he looked into her eyes as if she were some new discovery he was eager to explore. "We'll be at Earth in about two weeks and you can meet my family then. And your family-"

"They have returned to the embassy on Earth. My father is in talks at this moment as a mediator between two races whom wished to meet there and treat it as neutral ground."

"So then I get to see your parents again?" she asked. "Except this time as your-"

He nodded. "Yes, as mine."

"Are you certain of that?" she teased.

"Do not test me, Nyota," he said as he nipped lightly at her chin and then found himself kissing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day and the day after that went very well as far as the landing party—both sets- accomplishing their mission was concerned. As part of the agreement between the Gerrin and Starfleet, specially made inoculations were being administered to not only the Gerrin, but the Qimba. Dr. McCoy administered the vaccines to the Gerrin while Nurse Chapel accompanied Uhura and Vinting to the Qimba.

At first, Nyota thought she was imagining things. But as the day dragged on, Uhura saw that, yes, Nurse Chapel was indeed behaving in a formal and curt manner toward her the entire day. The communications officer suspected what that was about.

Vinting also noticed. "What gives with her today?" he asked Uhura as he walked up to her while carrying around a set of twin toddlers, one in each arm, since they insisted on being picked up and carried around by him. The twins were no more than eighteen months old. He figured since they'd taken their inoculations like champs, the least he could do was pick the little girls up and carry them around since they'd continually yanked at his pants leg while looking up at him.

Nyota tried to shrug. "I don't know." She did know, but she just didn't want to deal with it at that time. A part of her was annoyed that the nurse was upset at her. Another part of her was trying to be as understanding as possible.

"I think I know why," said Vinting in his own conspiratorial tone.

"Oh really," she asked with a smile as she looked up at him carrying both babies who had begun to take turns smacking at his face with their tiny hands while gigging.

"Excuse me, lieutenant." He looked at the girls and put on a very serious face. "Young ladies, that is _enough_," he said in a low but firm tone. And they actually stopped.

"How'd you do that?" she asked him, surprised.

"Firm tone, serious face…that's what usually gets them." He sat down next to her and situated the twins on his lap and got himself comfortable enough to start gossiping. "So anyway, I _heard_ that there are these wild rumors going around the ship that you and Mr. Spock are like some kind of couple. Anyway, everybody knows how bad the nurse has got it for the pointy-eared XO. So my theory is that she somehow _believes_ this stuff and there you have it, she's giving you the stink eye for the rest of the voyage."

Uhura looked up at the sky and rolled her eyes while she sighed in exasperation. The relationship between Spock and her had not been confirmed or denied as of yet to the crew. Neither one felt compelled to hide anything, but because affections were never shown in public between the two, their relationship was beginning to be classified in the 'starship rumor of the year' category.

But the thing about Christine, she had been there after the whole fiasco with Mickelson. The nurse had been in sickbay and saw the way Spock wouldn't leave Nyota's side, had seen the concentrated look on his face as he watched her while she slept- had seen it all. So even though it was a rumor to the crew, the Captain knew, McCoy knew- she suspected even Scotty knew -but one thing was certain, Christine also knew.

Vinting did a double-take at Uhura's facial expression as he shifted the squirming toddlers to the ground. As the twins ran off to be free, he asked, "Is the rumor false, lieutenant?"

"Our official policy about things is that if anyone asks, point blank, we will absolutely not hide the truth."

He stood there blinking. At first it didn't sink in and then it did. "So…um…oh wow," he said. "So you two really are…oh wow."

Nyota found herself laughing out loud at Vinting's reaction. "I wonder how many people are going to react that way when they find out that the relationship truly exists."

"I'm sure he has his…good qualities," said the security man as he stood there not understanding what any woman wanted with the seemingly cool first officer that was a serious taskmaster to the rest of the crew when it came to the performance of their duties. But he knew from overhearing the ladies of the ship, Mr. Spock was apparently a very desirable male. Vinting looked at Uhura. He certainly could see what the first officer saw in _her_. "I think you'll do him a world of good, though, lieutenant."

She found herself grinning. "I hope his parents think the same thing."

Just then, they saw Christine approaching. As soon as she reached their position, she said, "I'm finished for the day," as politely as possible, but there was an unmistakably sharp edge to her words.

Uhura could also see that the woman barely met her eyes. This whole infatuation with Spock, she knew, had begun in their academy days.

Vinting made himself scarce as he mumbled a parting, "Good luck with that," to Nyota.

"Christine, are you going to tell me what's going on?" asked Nyota as nicely as possible as soon as the security officer was out of ear-shot.

The nurse turned and finally looked her in the eye and there was bitter anger there. "You think you have him but let me tell you, now that I know that it's possible for a human to catch his eye, the first chance I get I'm going to take him from you."

Nyota hadn't expected to hear that from her. "Oh? Excuse _me_?" she found herself saying in a dangerous tone as she put one hand on her hip.

But Christine wasn't paying attention to the tone of Nyota's words or her body language. "If he wanted you so much, why aren't you two bonded yet? You've been together, what, nearly six months now? Why haven't you announced anything to the crew? You still live in your quarters and he still lives in his. No, he's just using you for now until something permanent comes along. Your body can't keep him forever. He's a person of the mind!"

Nyota actually began to feel sorry for Christine then. "Wow. You think you have this all figured out, don't you?"

"Of course I do," she snapped as one tear sprang to her eye. "You think you can keep him with just the physical. Well that's all there is between you two is the physical and that's it. He needs someone who will be with him on a deeper, spiritual level!"

Nyota was very close to saying and doing something very bad. So instead, "Why don't you beam yourself back to the ship now?" she found herself saying as she held herself back from swearing at the nurse.

"Oh, I _will_," said Christine as she pulled out her communicator.

Before the nurse could open the communicator to speak into it, Uhura informed her, "This conversation is _not_ over. I'll be by sickbay today as soon as I go back aboard so we can finish it."

"With pleasure!" snapped the nurse as she opened her communicator.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As soon as Uhura materialized on the transporter pad, she saw Spock standing there, looking at her and Vinting. "See you later, lieutenant," said the security man as he practically ran from the transporter room. The last thing he wanted, now that he knew the status of things, was for Mr. Spock to think he was trying to dig on his girl.

Uhura realized then that they were alone in the transporter room. "What are you doing manning the controls?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Mr. Scott is making a repair in engineering and Mr. Kyle is assisting him. I asked if I could be the one to beam you up instead of one of them having to abandon their repairs."

She nodded as she thought of the unpleasant task before her. "I have to go to sickbay now."

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but it was enough that she detected his alarm. "You are unwell?" he asked as he stepped to her side quickly.

"I'm fine," she reassured him with a smile. "I just have to go and set something straight."

He nodded. "Very well. I shall see you in my quarters later. There is something I wish very much to give you."

####

Uhura told herself to keep a clear head, to not be angry, to try to be understand- oh, hell _no_! All she knew was that Christine had blatantly told her she was going to take her man at the first opportunity.

As she entered the storeroom section of sickbay, she saw Christine standing there cataloging supplies with a tri-corder. The two instantly made eye contact the moment she entered the room. Uhura made certain no one else but the two of them were around before she started speaking. Then she said in a cool, clear voice, "I'm going to give you ten seconds to take back what you said to me down on the surface of that planet."

The nurse was just as angry. "I don't have to take _anything_ back! It's all true and you _know _it!"

"Your words were ill informed and juvenile," Nyota informed her. "As such, I think you need to rethink your position."

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't have to take anything back! I meant it all!"

"Well then let me tell _you _something _Miss_ Christine Chapel. You gave an assessment of something that you just don't understand or know anything about. How in the _hell_ do you know _anything_ about my relationship?"

"It's obvious that's all he's after!" she said as she gestured at Uhura's voluptuous figure. "You don't have anything in common with the Commander so your relationship can't be permanent!"

Still holding her temper intact, she responded, "This is the last thing I'm going to say to you about_ my_ man. Mind your business. And when it comes to him directly, keep your words and your hands to yourself. You don't know anything about _us_, what we have or what we've got planned. Now I try my utmost to be a lady at all times. But if I hear about you touching my man or getting up in his face, the first chance I get while we're both on shore leave, my foot is going to insert itself so far up your rectum Dr. McCoy is going to have to perform surgery to remove it!"

Finally, Christine's facial expression broke. "You were supposed to be my _friend,_" she said angrily as a tear slipped free.

"I still am…or at least I was until you told me you were going to try to take away Spock," said Nyota in a softer tone. "But he more than let you know he was not interested a long time ago. You can't make someone change their mind about something like that, and you know it. And do I need to remind you, I was single for quite sometime, Christine. And to be frank, you were not."

Chapel knew that was a fact. She had had two failed long-term relationships, and in between them one very public fling, since the death of her fiancé. But both relationships had been an attempt to forget the mysterious first officer that she often still dreamt about.

"Can you blame me, under the circumstances, for assuming that maybe you'd gotten over him?" asked Nyota. "That last relationship was so serious I thought you two were getting married! Everyone thought that. And especially since during that last one, I never saw you anymore."

A stab of guilt hit Christine. The two ladies had been great friends until that last relationship. She had all but dumped Uhura and the two drifted apart after that. Nyota had never said anything to her about the way she'd ditched her. She had gone on with things as if she wasn't hurt. But now Chapel saw, she had been. She saw then that Uhura hadn't intentionally gone out of her way to take Spock from her. But still, she wanted him. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do," she found herself admitting.

Uhura shook her head. "I'm sorry that I didn't know it was still the same for you. And now that I do know, what am_ I_ supposed to do? Just walk away so that you'll feel better?"

Christine knew that that was what she wanted Nyota to do. But she also knew that that was the most unreasonable thing to ask a woman in love to do. "_Do_ you love him?" she found herself asking the communications officer.

Nyota found herself swallowing back anger again. She saw the question was a sincere one not asked in challenge. "I don't think you have a right to ask me that now."

The nurse looked away as tears filled her eyes, but all of the fight seemed to have gone out of her. "That's fair of you to say." She saw that the woman who had been her friend for so long was now seriously angry with her, but trying her best not to show it. Then she felt immeasurably worse for even having said anything to her in the first place.

Just then, they heard the woosh of the door of sickbay as a patient walked into the outer office and the two ladies heard whoever it was complain out loud, "Anyone here? I think I hurt my back in the rec room!"

Christine and Uhura walked out of the storeroom. The nurse pasted a comforting smile on her face as she saw the back of Nyota walking out of sickbay. She turned her full attention to the patient, but she just didn't feel right, after all.

Nyota sent Spock a message saying she had a huge headache and would need a few hours to get herself together before she went to see him that evening. She had just gotten showered and changed and felt a little bit better when the chimer to her quarters sounded. "Come in," she said. Nurse Chapel walked in then. "What are you doing here?" asked Uhura, wary of what was going to get said between the two of them next.

Christine shrugged as tears freely began to fall from her eyes. "Nyota, I'm sorry I said those things to you. They were awful and I just- I just-"

Had it been any other issue, Nyota would have felt compelled to go and hug her friend. But she felt so strange about the situation between them that she was just riveted to the spot, not moving. "Christine, why did it have to get like that between us?"

"I know my fascination with Spock isn't at all normal but… It wasn't right of me to say those things and after you left sickbay I felt terrible about it and all… I'm just sorry, Nyota," she said again.

Uhura sighed tiredly. "Christine, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't do any of this on purpose, it just happened."

"I know, I know," she said as she stood there with her. "And I was just so _angry_. I thought I was fine with it and then…I don't know what happened. Then I wasn't fine with it anymore and I thought if I were more assertive-" She shrugged. "But that's just not me, is it?"

"Sometimes it is," said Nyota as she gave off a half smile. "Remember that visual history report you did when we were at the Academy? You shocked the teacher and the whole class when you walked in in a pirate outfit and actually started out with 'ahoy, mateys!'"

Christine began to laugh as she shrugged. "Yes, that was me. I was so nervous before I walked in there. But I wanted a good grade."

"And then there was the time I invited you back to my place during Spring Break and you came with me. You dared me to slide down the house banister buck naked and I did-"

"And I had to treat you for wood burn and chafing of the inner thighs," Christine finished the memory. "And then there was the time you stayed up with me all night when that creep stood me up."

Uhura looked at her sadly. "Christine, is this going to bust up our friendship? Or can we just get past this?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I have my reasons to feel hurt and you have a legitimate gripe because of the terrible things that I said...things I had no right to say. I was just really jealous and-" her words tapered off as she shrugged. More tears were spilling down the nurse's face. "But that's my problem, right? Not yours. I shouldn't have tried to hurt you that way."

Nyota decided then, on the spot, what she was going to do. "I'm going to pretend, Christine, that you never said those things to me."

Chapel looked at her and found herself tear up even worse. "Thank you."

And Nyota found herself hugging her friend, then. Things felt right again after that for the both of them. It wasn't all good, but they had the feeling things would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After the confrontation and subsequent make-up with Christine, Uhura found herself feeling very strangely about her relationship with the commander. She did not at all doubt him or his intentions. But she did wish there were some way they could make their relationship not only public, but formal. She was weary of wanting him by her side at all times. To make things feel even worse, her body was asking for completion with his. She knew his mind was asking for the same thing on an urgent level about her. The fact that his mind called to hers made her feel like her physical need of him was trivial, just as Christine had sort-of said, but not exactly. Would she ever be able to satisfy him mentally and telepathically? She wished, not for the first time, that she could talk to his mother about some of these concerns. Amanda had done it for years with her own Vulcan husband and their marriage seemed to be doing just fine.

As she waited outside Spock's quarters for him to answer the door, a crewmember passed by and smirked at her. Putting together that look by the passing crewmember and Chapel's words, she realized then what everyone was _really_ saying about the two of them; their relationship was purely physical and would come to nothing. She sighed tiredly. If only people would mind their business and pay attention to their own lives.

His door slid open then and she entered his quarters. Her fatigue melted away as she took in her surroundings. "Spock, wha-?" The room was dimmed by at least fifty percent. He had also placed at least fifteen Vulcan meditation candles about his room at differing positions. She knew he had probably calculated in his mind the most optimal space for each to rest, but the overall effect on her was not lost. "This is beautiful," she whispered as she turned to look at him.

"My Nyota," he said as he took her by one hand and led her to sit next to him. The candles cast her in a warm glow and he had to agree, candlelight did indeed enhance beauty. "I wish to tell you, you have been an important influence on my life."

She smiled at him. "And you have been, also, on mine, Spock."

"You were correct in what you stated a few days previous. It was quite improper of me to assign Vinting to your detail. I did not do so for the proper reasons and for that I sincerely apologize. It was also improper of me to feel the emotion of jealousy in relation to you and…other parties. Not simply because it was an emotion, but also because it was unworthy of your true character to impute a motive to you that I know for a certainty you would never participate in voluntarily."

She wondered, "Spock, what's brought all of this on?" She gestured about the room and then shrugged. "Not that I don't like it. It makes me feel warm," she said with a smile.

He admitted, "I wish to begin what I must say by mentioning that many years ago my mother stated that a female is supposed to inspire the best in the male she has tied herself to. And I must attest that my mother has gone a long way toward helping my father become the ambassador he is today. I daresay, without her influence, he would not be as successful as he is now." He swallowed. "Nyota, you are more than willing to share with me how I may improve myself where you are concerned. And you have inspired me to take care in all areas of life that you have touched. For you I have held back a vital instinct so that we may bond in the proper ways of my people. And yet, apart of me also wishes to honor your heritage…the heritage of she who is my mother."

She was confused. Where was he going with this? "Spock?"

He stood and retrieved something from the spot next to his computer console. The room had been so wreathed in shadow Nyota had not seen the tiny box he was now holding in his hands. "I took a great risk, asking my mother to send this by courier. But it arrived two days ago and I only wished to wait for the proper time to give it to you."

She smiled over at him and wondered what gift he'd gotten her now. No one would know to look at him, but he had given her several gifts already just because he was moved to do so. "What is it?" He opened the little box and then turned it to show her what lay inside. She gasped. It was…a ring? She swallowed back her assumptions but still found herself asking, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is a ring, Nyota," he informed her with delicate plainness, his voice soft.

She found herself smiling at how simple his explanations could sometimes be. "But, what…what kind of ring…do you understand what that _might_ mean to me? Is it just a regular gift or-" she found herself staring at it. The ring itself, she couldn't tell what kind of metal it was, but it was of a white variety. The stone was green with beautiful outer facets cut into a princess shape and it almost looked like an emerald though she suspected it wasn't. It was mounted in a setting that made it appear to look suspiciously like an engagement ring. But it couldn't be!

He took the ring out of the box and held it up for her to inspect. "The ring itself is made of the finest platinum. It belonged to she who is my mother's mother. And the stone is Vulcan obsidian, of the green variety. It was cut many centuries ago by one of the finest stone cutters of Vulcan and was passed to me by she who is my father's mother. I have taken the ring and mated the two elements for symbolic reasons. The metal is of the earth of the land my mother originated on your homeworld. I rested in her womb and received nourishment from her until I was born. And yet, in my veins is the blood of another world, the world of he who is my father. The color of the stone represents that blood which I am willing to shed at anytime so that I may keep safe she who I wish to cherish above all others… if that is what you wish," he finished with only a hint of hesitation.

She could barely speak. "I didn't expect this," was the only thing she was able to get out.

He thought she was perhaps not pleased. "I—I am unfamiliar with the inner working of this custom. If the ring is not to your liking-"

Her lips were on his in an instant, and soon her hands were grabbing his face and pulling it in to hers as close as she could get, her lips devouring his. He was swept along by the sudden expression of her delight and understood then that she was more than pleased by his gesture, that she understood the true nature of the ring put together just for her.

As the kiss faded, and both of them could barely breathe from the intensity of it, he took the ring and put it on her finger. "I give you myself with this ring, Nyota," he said. "Do you accept it and in turn, me? Will you become my wife and bond mate?"

She quickly kissed him again. "Of course I will," she said before kissing him, yet again.

"You are mine?" he whispered as his arms held her close to his warmth.

"Yours," she whispered back. "And you're _mine_," she said very possessively.

He hadn't expected her to say that and couldn't control the rate of arousal that was swimming through his veins. "Nyota, I must…may I touch your mind? I will not stay overly long. I only wish to feel you from the inside-" He couldn't say in coherent words exactly what he needed at that moment. He only wished she would let him do so.

It wasn't what she'd expected him to ask. The night was full of surprises. But she was slightly struck by the question. "I'd be honored."

####

Nyota awoke a full two hours before she was scheduled to go on duty that day. They had only two days left for their mission at the planet and she didn't quite know how she was feeling.

Something strange was happening inside her. Her heart leapt and raced at the thought of seeing Spock. She remembered why as she lifted her hand in the dimness of her quarters. Even in the slight lighting, she could see the gleam of the dark green gem on her ring finger. The urge to see and be with him became overpowering as she remembered the night before.

_His hand touched her face gently and then…they were together._

She now knew the meaning of the word 'lovesick' as she found herself fighting the urge to get up and go straight to him. Instead, she got into the shower and got herself together for the day ahead of her. By the time she was done, she knew she wouldn't need to be at the transporter room for over an hour. Without thinking, she left her room and let her heart lead her where she truly wanted to be.

####

Spock was dressed and in his uniform, ready for the day to begin. He had been unable to sleep the night before. He hoped that Nyota had at least gotten some rest. He knew touching her mind was a mistake only an hour after she left his presence. He was beginning to feel a burn inside himself to see her, touch her again.

He tried to work on his latest project. It had to do with a report he wished to submit to the Journal of Stellar Cartography, but he found himself unable to pay attention to the task in front of him. Then his chimer rang. "Come," he said eagerly, hoping within that it was the woman on his mind visiting him this early in the morning.

The door opened and there was his Nyota. Neither said a word as she entered his quarters and the door slid shut. Their bodies and faces merged as impatient lips and tongues dueled to be the first to please the other. "I did not sleep for thinking of you, _ko-kugalsu_," came his heated words between kisses.

"_Sa-kugalsu_," she acknowledged his claim on her as she kissed him with earnestness. "I woke up early thinking of you, too," she whispered as her hands had slid up his neck and into his hair. She was gently running her fingers over the back of his head as he placed his forehead to hers and his heart felt speared through his side.

He lifted Nyota and took her to lie down next to him on his bunk. "There is no time to do what we wish at this moment," he admitted as they faced one another while lying down on their sides. "We have our duty."

She nodded in agreement. "We do."

"I am…I am hesitant to admit to you…I think perhaps during our meld I strayed too far within your mind, Nyota. It will be more difficult for us to be apart without bonding now," he said as his fingers interlaced with hers. "I am sorry."

"Is that why I feel the way I do now?" she asked as she moved closer and kissed the tip of his nose.

His eyes closed briefly. "Yes. We are not bonded, but we have a link with one another. You are, in part, experiencing the sensations I experience concerning you."

"Does this go both ways?"

"Yes, it does," he said as he displayed the half smile reserved only for her.

She found herself unable to keep her hands from touching him. She began to stroke his chest absently as she smiled at the blue of his uniform shirt.

"Will you gift me with your thoughts? What has caused your smile?" he asked.

"Nothing logical," she said as her hand moved upward and she caressed the planes of his face. "The color blue suits you, that's all."

"I have equally illogical thoughts concerning you, Nyota," he said as he grabbed her hand with his own then kissed her palm. He took her leg and placed it up over his hip and his hand began to idly stroke her outer thigh. "And those thoughts particularly pertain, not to your clothing, but to your coloring."

"Will you admit one to me now?" she teased as gooseflesh raced up her body at him touching such an intimate spot on her.

"I will admit to two of these thoughts. You personify two things to me that are to be considered, things that I find I highly appreciate." His finger began to trace the lines of her face. "The taste bud of the Vulcan is very sensitive to cinnamon, and it as well as chocolate is intoxicating to our systems. I find it worthy of attention that your skin contains both color traits of these intoxicants, as you are intoxicating to my senses and I find myself eager to taste you in every way possible," he said as he suddenly rose up onto his elbow to hover just above her.

Nyota saw that he had somehow maneuvered himself so that one of his legs was between hers. Her intake of breath was involuntary. But hearing what was said while having his eyes fastened to hers as if his life depended on it… "We don't need wait any longer, Spock," she said as her eyes held his.

"Nyota, I took the liberty of checking and I could not help but notice, you are not on any form of birth control." And there was a smirk on his lips.

"Ever thorough, you tease!" she said as she pulled him down into a hug.

####

It was rough that day, not having one another anywhere near the other during their duties on the planet. And an interesting conversation popped up among three members of the landing party after Uhura left their company to attend to her duties.

"I saw that rock on Uhura's finger, Spock," McCoy said when it was just them and the Captain. Chekov and Sulu were in the middle of some diplomatic mixer while the three had an opportunity to speak among themselves. "You going to spill or are we going to have to have the captain call the lieutenant and order it out of her?"

Spock's hands went behind his back as he contained his facial expression. Kirk then said, "So you gave it to her after all, Spock?"

The captain had known about the ring. He was the only other one who had known about it, besides his mother. "Yes, Captain, I did. And yes, Dr. McCoy, you are correct. I have formally asked Nyota to marry me and she has consented."

The doctor for once looked very merry. "This calls for a celebration. What do you say we have a party after we leave this planet as we get underway to Earth?"

The captain was about to say he didn't think that was a good idea, but Spock agreed. "I believe Nyota would be in agreement with some form of festivity to announce our new status to the crew."

Jim looked at Spock as if he had lost his mind. "Spock, this isn't like you at all."

"In the past I would have shied away from such an occasion for myself. However, Nyota is going to become my wife. I must consider her point of view in all things. And as Nyota is a very social person, I must give in to this. She acquiesced to my wishes and did not make our courtship public and now that we may make it public, I wish to do it in a way that would satisfy her most."

Both Jim and McCoy just stood there, staring. McCoy was the first to get out, "Well I'll be damned, the Vulcan's in love!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nyota sat in front of her activated screen with a huge grin on her face. Her sister, Nara, appeared. "What the hell are you smiling about?" asked her older sibling crankily.

"The baby keeping you up nights?" Nyota asked, but her smile was still unaffected.

"Yes," said her sister with serious attitude. And then the cobwebs fell from her eyes a little bit. "Wait a minute. I recognize that smile. Where have I seen it before?"

"Gee, I don't know," said Nyota as she lifted her ring-hand and rested her face in her palm as she sighed dramatically with a heave of her shoulders. "Perhaps you've seen it in a mirror a while back when you and Gavin became semi-official," she said as she began to drum her fingers against her face playfully.

"What the-" Her sister's eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is on your finger?"

Nyota laughed. "Yes!" she said as she could no longer maintain her pseudo-nonchalance. She held her hand up and out, topside showing, toward the screen with an even bigger grin.

Her sister squealed and then asked, "What is that, an emerald?"

"No, Vulcan green obsidian."

"That man has the nerve to buy you something that's exotic!"

"The ring itself was his maternal grandmother's, but the stone was his paternal grandmother's."

"Oh that's just romantic." Her sister dramatically cleared her throat. "Did you happen to give him something in return for this gift?" she asked with a saucy grin.

"Nara!" Nyota shouted, horrified. "As a matter of fact, yes I did. But not what _you're_ thinking."

"I am _so_ looking forward to the details on that when it finally happens!" She was clapping and a little too excited.

"Well what in the heck is there to know?" she asked, still shocked. "The mechanics are pretty much the same across the galaxy except for a few variations here and there."

"Well, you know," said Nara as she shrugged. "What does—_it_—look like?"

Nyota screamed out loud and then covered her mouth. She was trying her best not to laugh. "You are so disgusting! I cannot believe we grew up in the same house!"

"I'd tell _you_!" her sister accused.

"Well I never want to know anything about Gavin's…member. You can keep that information to yourself. And when I do finally catch sight of _certain things_ I will be keeping that to myself, too!"

"You're such a _lady_," Nara hurled at her as she sucked her teeth.

Nyota laughed. "We're coming back to Earth soon. So I want to organize a dinner with his family and ours and…Oh, I'm so nervous," she said as she felt suddenly nauseous.

"Girl, please don't stress yourself out," Nara begged. "Every time you get stressed out, you lose weight. And I know he don't want none of his honey's backside slipping off," she said with a wink.

"Is that all you think about?"

"No!" she said in protest. "Just half the time, not all of the time."

Nyota was at least laughing then. She thought of her family meeting Spock and her meeting Spock's family and found herself swallowing back dread. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"I bet his mother will like you. I can't speak for his father. You can't tell much from looking at his face. Just make his mother happy, that's the whole battle right there if you ask me."

Nyota wished she could just get it all over and done with. "I wish I could do it tomorrow instead of about a month from now."

"Why don't you just go ahead and call her?" asked Nara.

She stared back at her sister. Sometimes she wondered if her brain was clogged because Nara's simple suggestions were always 'why have I not even considered that' moments for her. "You think I should just go ahead and call her?"

"Well if you're already sporting the family ring from both sides I think you have a right to meet her ahead of time."

Nyota nodded. "That's true. I'm going to ask Spock about that tomorrow." She knew if she could do that and at least get a feel for if the woman minded if she were with her son, it would remove a large chunk of her nervousness. But in the meantime, "I don't think I can eat until then."

####

The next to last day down on the planet was bitter-sweet and the last day was even worse. The twins trailed Vinting everywhere he went and he did every little request made of him by them; even down to making him put on their mother's dress. It had the entire village in stitches, laughing at him.

When their time was up with the Qimba, the security man had unshed tears in his eyes as he transported back up to the ship. The last thing he saw was the little girls waving merrily at him.

"Are you going to be all right?" asked Uhura as she turned to him on the transporter pad.

The big security man sniffled as he wiped at his face and nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, Nyota. Nothing a few drinks can't fix."

"Aw, Vinting!" she said with a frown.

"It's okay, Nyota. I guess I need to just get a wife or something and have my own kids."

She watched him lumber sadly out of the transporter room. As usual, Spock somehow managed to be at the controls that day. Nyota decided she wouldn't even bother asking how it was he was there and not Mr. Scott or Mr. Kyle. She turned her attention to Spock's watchful gaze. "Did Vinting become attached to one of the Qimba's females?" he finally asked.

"Two," Uhura smiled. "A set of twin girls, still babies, too. They always made him carry them around, pick them fruit off tress, give them piggyback rides; they basically bossed his life and he let them."

Spock was not familiar with the sensation of becoming attached to a child, any child. He honestly did not know what kind of father he would make. "You feel badly for him?"

"The poor man was crying, of course I feel badly for him," she shrugged simply. "And they were such cute little girls!"

Spock was not unfamiliar with empathy. "Perhaps he will soon meet she who will become his wife…or perhaps he already has and is not aware of it. They may marry and produce children together or perhaps adopt."

Uhura knew he was referring to the two of them and felt a blush down to her toes. "Um, Spock, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"And there is something I also wished to speak with you about, Nyota."

"Oh?"

"By all means, tell me what you wish to speak of, first."

As they strolled out of the transporter room, a crewmember passed by. "I was wondering if maybe I could…" She was hesitant and waited for the crewmember to clear the hallway. "Well, I was wondering if it would be all right if I spoke to your mother sooner rather than later."

"My mother?" he asked.

She swallowed back a tendril of fear. "You see, I've been nervous about her reaction to me, you know, about the two of us? I'm nervous about your father, too, but something about your mother…if she didn't like me I'd be just a little bit devastated, and I just wanted to speak with her ahead of time, woman to woman, and let her know some things, things that every woman wants to hear from the wife-to-be when their son is about to get married."

He nodded. "I see, Nyota." As they walked the corridor, he was in his own thoughts. She was becoming just a tad nervous when, "Then perhaps I should also do the same for your father."

Her mouth dropped open. It hadn't even occurred to her that he might like to speak with her father ahead of time. "Oh, wow," she said as she broke out into a sweat. The whole situation was making her so nervous she couldn't even think straight!

"Nyota, you are unwell?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm just a nervous wreck, that's all. I kind of wanted to get it over with, this thing with your mother."

"Nyota, I doubt my mother would see you in an unfavorable light."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, but I learned a long time ago to never assume you have everything in the bag unless it's all been zipped up."

He didn't know what she meant, but found himself wanting to smile at the saying. "I think it is a reasonable request, Nyota. Will you allow me to speak with your father, as well?"

She remembered the confident thing she'd said to Nara all those months ago about Spock being able to take care of himself. She still believed that. "Of course you can," she said.

"Then it has been settled between us," he said as they arrived at the turbolift and waited for it. "We will speak with one another's parents as soon as possible."

"What did you want to speak with me about, Spock?" she asked.

"The Captain and the doctor are aware of our status, that we are to bond soon."

"Oh?" she asked as the 'lift door opened and they stepped in.

"The doctor proposed an idea and I have agreed, so long as it is what you wish. There will be an event aboard ship while we are en route to Earth. He wishes to host a formal occasion to mark our engagement to one another and I have agreed."

"What?" she asked. Her eyes almost crossed. "You? A public event to tell everyone what's happening between us? In public? With people present?"

If he were full human he might have laughed at that moment. "You know me quite well, Nyota. It is true, under ordinary circumstances I would not wish to do this. But since you are my betrothed I wish to have both our interests represented, if at all possible, at all times. And since I am aware that you are quite social, I agreed to have our status made public to the crew during our return voyage to earth."

Uhura looked at him a little too closely.

Though she hadn't said a word, a smile did inch onto his face and the only reason he didn't reach for her was because they were in a turbolift. The doors opened and he held out one hand in a 'you go first' gesture. She exited and he followed suit as he said, "Nyota, my faculties are well within proper parameters. Unless you wish me to report to Leonard for another exam to ensure I am 'within my right mind' as you did at the commencement of this relationship."

She almost did laugh. He most certainly had a sense of humor, no matter how stringently he tried to deny it. "That won't be necessary, Spock, I believe you."

* * *

_A/N - There's only one chapter left to this tale. After that I have one short story and two one-shots planned, one of which will feature Christine/Nyota. There's a longer Spock/Uhura tale left in me after that, but I'm not sure if that will be the last or next to last one for them out of me for TOS._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As they steadily made their way out of the star system of the last landing party, if no new orders came in they would be back at earth within three weeks.

Uhura sat at her station beyond worried. Tonight was the night of truth. She would speak with the Lady Amanda and Spock with speak with her father. She used to have the bad habit of chewing her nails when she was nervous. It had taken three years and five different methods of behavior modification to stop that bad habit. She was strongly tempted to bite her nails at that very moment.

Her screen lit up with a message:

_I sense you have not allowed yourself proper nourishment today, My Nyota._

She blushed as she quickly read the message and then erased. Spock knew her well. She most certainly had not had breakfast that morning. Her stomach growled in protest. She was just too nervous to eat.

She looked over at him and was met by his eyes. Her heart beat just a little bit faster for a second and she was swept up by the look in his eyes. Even after so many months, it still made her catch her breath. She looked away quickly and tapped out a quick message and sent it to him:

_I told you not to look at me like that when we're on the bridge!_

Within seconds, she received an answer from him she wouldn't expect to see in a million years:

_Perhaps punishment of some kind would cause me to behave._

Her mouth dropped open. As her hand shot up to cover her gaping mouth she was just in time to stifle her involuntary laughter. But still, a small sound escaped her.

"You say something, Uhura?" asked the captain as his chair swiveled around.

"Oh, no, sir," she said as she cleared her board quickly. "Just yawning."

Of course the captain took that and ran with it. He gave Spock a 'lucky devil' grin before turning back around to read whatever he was about to sign on his electronic clipboard. It only made Uhura want to laugh again, but that time she was able to keep it inside.

####

Nyota marched herself to her quarters and forced herself to immediately put in the call she was so nervous about. It was right after her duty shift and she figured whether the call ended well or not, at least she would be relieved enough to eat right after it was over.

She was only kept waiting for about five seconds when the screen activated and the dignified but merry face of Amanda Grayson appeared. "Lieutenant!" she greeted her. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"And you either, Lady Amanda," she greeted as the nerves in her stomach kicked up some more.

"Oh, dear, you look so nervous," laughed Amanda. "I don't want you to think I'm apart of the Inquisition or something!"

Nyota let go of a huge breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I know, I just… I guess I can sort of figure out how a mother might feel in this situation when her son has decided on the woman he's going to marry and I just wanted to touch base with you on that."

The radiant smile was still there as she said, "If there's someone I'm nervous for right now, it's you. Marrying a Vulcan, even a half Vulcan, is no easy task."

Nyota found herself laughing. "Several times already things have happened and the thought crossed my mind, 'I sure wish I could call up Spock's mother and ask her about this'."

They both enjoyed a laugh over that as she asked, "All right, which one, so far?"

"Well," Uhura paused. "The possessiveness, for starters" she said almost shyly.

Amanda's voice lowered as she said, "Isn't it just ridiculous? By the time we were married about two years Sarek finally learned to put it in its proper place. Well then there was that time I poured a drink over his head because he made me so angry about the ambassador from Trandis V."

Nyota's mouth dropped open. "You poured a drink over Ambassador Sarek's head?"

She only halfway smiled. "I had a bit of a temper back then. I still do, but I've learned how to control it. I was so young when we got married and I didn't know how to deal with certain things. Sarek and I got married so quickly and…oh, you didn't call to talk about me, you called to talk about you and Spock. How's my son doing?"

She smiled involuntarily at the mention of his name. "He's fine."

Amanda's heart soared when she saw the smile on the young woman's face. Her son was loved, she could already tell. "Has he been eating enough? Sleeping well?"

"When he's not engrossed in some project, yes, he eats and sleeps the way he should."

She sighed contentedly. "Good."

"I just called to tell you I-" She paused as an unexpected lump formed in her throat. "I love him very much and I promise I'll treat him well."

Amanda found tears in her own eyes as she said, "Nyota, I never doubted that you would be good for my Spock from the moment he told me about the two of you. I look forward to welcoming you into our family. And Sarek, too, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't."

"The first thing he said when I told him about you two was, 'Spock has a penchant for Earth women the same as his father'."

They both laughed as Uhura said, "Oh, good! I was so nervous about Sarek, but I really wanted to speak with you at least and make sure we talked."

"How did you like the ring?" she asked happily.

Uhura showed it to her. "I love it so much, thank you for letting me wear it."

She waved her off. "I'm just glad it's being passed on. I didn't think that was going to happen," she said as the shadow of something passed over her face. Then her countenance brightened again. "But there it is, on the finger of the woman my son loves."

Nyota found herself sputtering, "Well Spock hasn't _said_ anything about that-"

"I know my son," said Amanda with a confidential tone and look to her face. "And he loves you. Never doubt that, Nyota."

She swallowed back tears. "Thank you, Lady Amanda."

"Call me 'mom'," she said. "Anytime you need advice or need help understanding something, anything, just call me and I'll be there."

She sighed, relieved. She never imagined the conversation would go this well in a thousand years. "Thank you so much for being so nice to me."

"I couldn't be any happier about my son's choice," she admitted. "And we can't wait to see you when you get to Earth."

They talked for a few minutes more and then signed off. Relieved, Nyota finally made her way to the mess hall and wound up having dinner with Sulu and Chekov.

####

Spock's precise features awaited the greeting of Nyota's father. "Sir," he greeted him. "I have called to speak with you in a formal capacity."

Feisal Uhura Senior smiled at the Vulcan on the screen. He thought he wasn't going to like the commander, but something about the way he was up front with his business made him interested to at least hear the Vulcan out. "You're Commander Spock, I presume."

"Indeed."

"And you've called about my Nyota," said the father.

"Yes, sir, I have. I have called to officially ask for your permission to marry she who is your daughter so that she may officially be 'my Nyota'."

He looked at Spock for a few seconds, trying to figure out exactly what was going through the Vulcan's mind. "Son, is there a reason you're chasing an Earth girl?"

"My mother is also a woman of Earth, in case you were not aware."

Mr. Uhura nodded and tried to hold in his smile. Everyone knew who his mother was…and his father for that matter. "How do your parents feel about you marrying my daughter?"

"My mother is very pleased with Nyota. And my father has been pressing me, for sometime, to marry, therefore his goals for myself will have been satisfied once our union is established."

"And how do you feel about my Nyota?" asked Feisal Senior, having a little fun at the Vulcan's expense.

The Vulcan's eyebrow rose. "'Feel', sir?"

"Yes, feelings. Do you love her? Are you crazy about her? Would you kill for her?"

Spock didn't think it was wise to tell Nyota's father just how terribly he would kill anyone that hurt his Nyota. "Sir, you must understand, I am a Vulcan above all other things and as such I will not go against my nature at anytime. That being said, if there were not certain sentiments shared between your daughter and myself, I would not be looking to enter a permanent union with her."

He smiled. "I'll take that as a long-winded roundabout 'yes' on the love question."

Spock relaxed slightly. He hadn't realized, up till then, that he was not at all relaxed. "I wish to seek your permission to marry your daughter."

He saw then that he was going to be persistent about getting his permission. And then he laughed. "Treat her good and my answer is yes."

"I have only ever endeavored to treat Nyota with the utmost respect, sir. And I have succeeded."

He read between the lines and found himself nodding emphatically. "Well if it's like that, then, I more than appreciate how good you've been to her. And I thank you for that, too."

"Sir, we shall meet on Earth very soon. My parents are already there."

"Funny," he smiled. "But your mother's already invited me to the embassy for dinner."

His eyebrow rose. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Nice lady, your mother," nodded Feisal with sincerity. "If that's the woman that raised you, I don't mind my Nyota marrying you in the slightest."

"Then I have your permission, sir?"

"Of course, son, you have my permission."

"If you ever find the need to ask me anything at all, feel free to contact me at anytime."

He had the funny feeling that this young man meant that very literally. "I believe you," he said with a smile.

####

The party was well under way. All of the bridge officers and most of the heads of the departments had shown up. It had been posted in the ship's official announcements and most of the crew had met it with wide-mouthed amazement. To have the rumors not only confirmed, but to know that the subjects of the rumors were getting married was still unbelievable. And yet here this day was.

James T. Kirk looked around the room. He hadn't expected to feel this emotional about the occasion. But his friend was going to get married someday soon and to a woman without equal. Two better people, he felt, couldn't have found one another and decided to spend their lives together. It only emphasized his loneliness and not for the first time did he question his decision to pursue his career in Starfleet and leave all other options by the wayside.

He knew Spock as well as anyone could know a best friend, better even. And he knew that Nyota had made him very happy. Of course the Vulcan never came out and said that. Jim only knew because of the offhand comments Spock made during their weekly chess matches. "Nyota wishes to explore the caves of Varin X during our next shore leave" or "Nyota has found it beneficial to finish the reports for her duty shift ahead of time and that is why I am early this evening."

The first time it happened, it took him by surprise. But he got used to it quickly. Not a week went by that he didn't find himself teasing the Vulcan about his attachment to 'our Uhura'. And Dr. McCoy had, of course, lost his mind with teasing Spock every chance he got. Jim couldn't help but suspect that the Vulcan didn't mind one bit.

He realized they were late. Where were those two anyway?

####

"Nyota, if you do not stop moving, I will be unable to fit this pin into the proper place."

"Spock, I can't help it, I'm itching!"

"Dr. McCoy warned you that this fabric might cause discomfort."

"You of all people reminding me of what Leonard said?"

There was no answer as he concentrated on putting the last pin in place. "I am done," he finally announced.

She sighed. Revealing their relationship to the crew had been strange, to say the least. She had been given 'looks' by almost everyone, even members of the bridge crew. But the looks all said different things. Hikaru was still obviously shocked. Pavel thought it was just plain funny and teased her every moment he got. And Scotty…she couldn't read Scotty.

Jim and Leonard were openly delighted. Then again, they'd known before everyone else. Them and Christine. The nurse, at least, seemed to be as supportive as possible under the circumstances. Her and Nyota had had occasion to speak in the last few days. She was doing just fine and assured her friend that not only would she continue to be fine, but that she wanted their friendship to continue. Nyota agreed.

He held up two fingers to her. "I will escort you, Nyota."

She knew what he meant. She had seen his parents travel in the same way, not exactly hand in hand, but there looked to be something so delicate and intimate about the gesture all at once. She put her two fingers into his and felt a reassuring warmth pass from him and into her. She swallowed back the last of her nerves and let Spock's confidence carry her past the threshold into the watchful gaze of their fellow crewmembers.

####

"I don't know, Jim," said McCoy. "I think there's hope for him, yet."

"It's not him I'm worried about, Bones."

"You think Miss Uhura's going to get run over by that green-blooded Vulcan?"

"You have to admit that Mr. Spock is quite stubborn when it comes to his thoughts and ways. And Nyota, she's such a sweetheart, she just might give in to everything the Vulcan has to say."

They watched their friends from afar, the tall Vulcan and the petite curvy communications officer. They'd taken a moment out of the night's festivities to speak confidentially about whatever it was couples spoke to one another in moments like that. Spock's face looked ever blank and unreachable while Nyota beamed with a smile that bespoke her personality. In the flash of one instant, they saw him look down into her eyes, and he stared just a little too long at his bride-to-be without speaking a word. Then the Vulcan's ears turned an unmistakable shade of green as he looked down at their connected fingers.

"She's going to be just fine, Jim," Leonard smiled. "She's got that boy wrapped around her finger like a ribbon that's been glued on."

He found himself unable to hold back laughter. Yes, Uhura was going to be just fine.

THE END

* * *

_A/N - The next story in this series is a 3-shot. It's called 'Meeting of the Minds'. I don't know when I'll post it, but I've already begun writing it so you know you'll get your next dose of Spock/Uhura fic from me soon! LOL!_


End file.
